The Prophecy of Seven
by ImpossibleDefined
Summary: For six months, Annabeth has been waiting to see Percy again. I, personally, have been waiting nearly a year now, so I though I'd write my own version of The Mark Of Athena. Bear with me, please, I'm updating and improving it at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: The Landing

**I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan. This is kind of what I think the Mark of Athena will be like. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe! UPDATE It's been a while since I worked on this, so everybody might want to give it another read! I re-read it, and was totally unhappy with it, so it's undergone some literary surgery.**

As the warship neared Camp Jupiter, Annabeth paced the length of the cabin/ headquarters. A table was set in the middle of the large room with chairs all around it, but none of the others attempted sit still. Piper fidgeted next to Jason, who was staring out the porthole. Leo would've been bouncing off the walls in such a confined space, but he was up top steering the ship. Clarisse was fingering Maimer, her electric spear, like she was going to skewer somebody with it any second. Will Solace was oiling his bow and checking his first aid kit, making sure it was stocked with plenty of ambrosia and nectar. Other cabin leaders occupied the room, but no one spoke, not even Conner and Travis Stoll, who for once were dead serious.

Suddenly, Lacy, from the Aphrodite cabin, burst into the room. She had been posted as lookout and messenger for Leo. "We've spotted them! Demigods are all over the hill, all wearing purple shirts!" she cried.

Annabeth wasted no time in running up onto the deck. She bolted over to one of the telescopes mounted at the side of the ship and peered through it, heart thumping. She strained her eyes to see one demigod in particular, but their faces were still blurry.

A hand clapped on to her shoulder, and Annabeth turned to see Clarisse, her eyes soft. "Don't worry. That punk of yours is going to be fine."

Annabeth nodded, too scared to speak. She had waited for eight horrible months to see Percy again, and now she wasn't sure. What if he found another girlfriend? What if he didn't remember her? What if…

Annabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then went over to Leo, who was steering the ship carefully to avoid crashing. "Leo, how much longer until we land?"

Leo shook his head. "It's more of a matter of _where _we're gonna land. I don't think we'd make a good impression if we squashed a bunch of campers," he replied.

In that moment, a large bird swooped up (yes up, they were flying through the sky) and landed on the deck not two feet away from Annabeth. A note was tied to the bird's foot, and it impatiently waggled its ankle. Annabeth untied it from the bird and read it aloud to Leo. "Follow the elephant."

"What in the name of Zeus are they talking about? What elephant?" Leo exclaimed. He was tired and stressed, Annabeth could tell.

She pointed to the bottom of the hill, where a large grey blob was standing. Annabeth supposed this was the said elephant. "There! Follow it!"

Grumbling, Leo steered the ship over the elephant as it galloped (do elephants gallop?) through the buildings, leading to the biggest piece of land available, what Annabeth guessed was the Forum. The elephant waving his trunk, as if signaling to the Greeks, and politely moved out of the way.

"Hold on tight!" Leo yelled. The campers, who had all assembled on the deck grabbed onto the railing as Leo went into a steep dive. Festus's head, which had been repaired and attached to the prow of the flying warship, snorted triumphant flames as the belly of the ship bounced on to the ground. Ropes were thrown over the side of the ship, and Annabeth was one of the first off. Her palms were sweating and her heart pounded erratically. The Roman campers were now pooling into the fields. On the back of a pegasus was a girl, about sixteen or seventeen, draped in purple and gold. She approached warily on horseback before sliding off and coming to greet Annabeth, who stood at the head of the enormous crowd of Greek demigods. Two dogs, one pure gold and the other pure silver, flanked the girl.

Reaching out to shake Annabeth's hand, the girl smiled, her eyes scanning over Annabeth coldly. "I am Reyna. Welcome to Camp Jupiter."


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Mark of Athena Reunion**

"I am one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter. Are you the leader of the Greeks?" Reyna had dark hair pulled back in a no-nonsense French braid. Her face was serious and dark circles ringed her eyes.

Annabeth shook Reyna's hand and nodded. Reyna seemed exhausted, but she was definitely not somebody to cross. Her eyes were calculating, but they had none of the emotion of Annabeth's grey eyes.

"You're Annabeth, correct?" Reyna said, letting her arm drop as she peered around Annabeth's shoulder, her eyes scanning the crowd of half-bloods coming from the ship.

Annabeth nodded again, and the side of Reyna's mouth twitched briefly. "We've heard a lot about you, Daughter of Athena. I'll let you, ah, mingle for a while," Reyna said, then fluidly slipping into the crowd.

'_We've heard a lot about you"… did that mean Percy remembered her?_ Annabeth's hope surged and she fought to control the emotions washing over her. She stood, frozen, in the mass of demigods. She just felt so _small_, so worried.

Annabeth shook her head. Feeling small, she could deal with. But hope… too dangerous. There was no way things could turn out well, especially since Athena's little birthday surprise visit…

A hand on Annabeth's arm yanked her from her thoughts, and she turned to see Clarisse. "Annabeth, what in Hades do you think you're doing!? You can't just go charging through an enemy camp!" Clarisse had to shout to be heard over the din of voices.

"Enemy or not, I _have _to see him," Annabeth growled, so fiercely that it stunned Clarisse into silence.

Annabeth shrugged Clarisse off and shoved past a few more campers before stopping dead. A familiar face was bobbing and weaving through the crowd, a look of strain stretched across his features.

_Percy._ Annabeth broke into a run, barely looking where she was going. She ran headfirst into somebody, and as she looked up, muttering apologies, her words caught in her throat. She reached up her hand hovering above his cheek, watching his face for some sign of recognition. Annabeth was surprised when hot tears spilled onto her face. Percy traced them with his finger before wiping them away. His arms slipped around her waist, and Annabeth laced her fingers behind his neck.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," he whispered.

Annabeth's eyes lit up, and Percy swung her into the air and around in circles, completely disregarding the hundreds of onlookers. As he set her down, he pressed his lips into hers.

Annabeth's mind raced back to Percy's sixteenth birthday, and their first _real _kiss. This felt exactly like that, only it was better. In that moment, every worry was gone, their erasing almost Hera-worthy.

Annabeth wanted to hug him and kiss him forever, but first…

"_Perseus Jackson, where have you been?!"_Annabeth narrowed her stormy eyes, glaring up at Percy as soon as they broke apart. His smile melted into confusion. She poked a finger at his chest. "Six months, Percy. What the heck were you doing that you could just blow us off, blow _me _off like that? How do you think I felt? You just up and disappeared in the middle of the night! I've been so worried Percy, and oh gods, I'm just so happy you're okay!" She pulled him against her chest. "Don't ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit. Of course, Annabeth. Never again."

The might've stayed that way all day, but eventually Annabeth pulled away with a sigh. "I guess I should go find Jason. We probably need to formally meet with everybody, make a plan for a quest."

Percy rolled his eyes. "No way. The plans can wait. I have some people to introduce you to first."

Percy tugged her over to a tall, masculine guy who looked kind of Asian, and whose round, pudgy face did not at all match his body. A girl stood next to him. She was shorter, and younger looking. Her skin was a warm cocoa, and her pretty ringlets were caramel.

"Frank, Hazel, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, these are my friends, Frank and Hazel, son of Mars and daughter of Pluto," he introduced them.

As Annabeth shook hands with Frank and Hazel, she noted the pride in Percy's voice. He was undoubtedly happy to call her his girlfriend in front of his friends, but he seemed proud of them, two.

Frank scowled. "You're the one who makes offensive Canadian jokes?"

Laughing, Hazel punched him in the arm. "Frank! I'm sorry, he can be a real animal when it comes to his heritage," she apologized.

"That's so not funny!" Frank said, but he couldn't help but smile.

Before Annabeth could ask what wasn't funny, Piper and Leo tackled her from behind. "So this is the famous Percy Jackson we've all been hearing about non-stop, so much that we just want to stuff y'all in the Argo II's ballistae and blast you halfway across the Sound?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up, Leo!" Annabeth said.

Leo put his hands up. "Hey, no need to get defensive. We heard what we heard. Beauty Queen here just wanted to see how things were going, if they were staying G-rated, you know?" He said, smirking.

"Leo!" Both Annabeth and Piper were shouting at him this time, treating him with very colorful Greek words.

Leo just grinned wider, and Annabeth sighed and started introductions. "Percy, these are _my _new friends, Leo and Piper, son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite, and I guess Jason's around here somewhere. Leo, Piper, this is my boyfriend, Percy, and these two are Hazel and Frank," Everybody shook hands.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice how pale Hazel looked, and her eyes were locked onto Leo. Frank seemed to notice, too, and he grabbed Hazel's hand and squeezed it once before letting it fall.

Percy awkwardly cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, a loud whoop came from off to their right. Reyna's calm, collected mask had apparently been thrown to the wind. She was latched onto Jason, and she was kissing him and hugging him and shouting at him all at the same time.

Piper's face drained of color, and then her features began to shift from disbelief, to anger, to sadness, and back to disbelief.

"I-I think I'll go back to the ship now," Piper whispered hoarsely, turning and walking as if in a trance.

"Piper!" Annabeth shouted, but she was already gone. Jason broke away from Reyna, looking confused and embarrassed and worried all at the same time.

Percy was confused, too. "What's wrong with her? Didn't she know that Reyna and Jason were kind of together?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Jason's memory was a little slow coming back. When he appeared on a school bus, everybody had fake memories of him, and Piper remembered him as-"

"As her boyfriend. And after Piper found out that her memories were fake, well, she and Jason started 'bonding'" Leo finished up, "And on that happy note, is that a harpy?"

Annabeth instinctively reached for her knife as the harpy circled and landed beside Percy, but stopped when she started speaking. "Hello Percy, Frank, and Hazel. And strangers. Ella doesn't like strangers. Or cheese. Ella likes Cyclops," She blushed when she said the last part, burying her face in her scarlet hair, which matched her bright plumage.

"Umm, Percy? Who's your friend?" Annabeth looked at Ella quizzically.

"Ella is our pretty harpy friend!" A voice called, and everyone turned to see Tyson panting and jogging towards them.

At this, Ella blushed even more. Percy tried to explain. "It's kind of a long story, but we saved her from Phineas, the guy the gods cursed for giving away there secret. Anyway, he used to chase Ella and two other harpies with a weed whacker, but we saved her and broke her curse; now she can eat anything, not just food from his table." He told her.

"Ella likes words. And moose. And cinnamon. Cinnamon is good for harpies," Ella crooned, before vaulting herself into the sky.

"Ella is pretty and smart, but I am not as fast as chicken-ladies," Tyson grumbled before jogging after her.

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "That's right! Drew and Butch are going to be flying in later tomorrow with the pegasi. Blackjack couldn't wait to see you. And Grover should get here soon, too. Rachel said that she would meet him as soon as school lets out, and Argus would escort them both. You remember them, don't you?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course I do! Pretty much impossible to forget my Pegasus, my best half goat friend, and the Oracle."

Annabeth laughed. The sun was setting now, and the sky was filling with constellations. Frank and Hazel were called over by a guy with a jug of Kool-Aid, and Leo went to see if he could find Piper, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone. Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth's waist, pulling her in. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with pleasure. "I really missed you Percy. Missed this."

"So did I. But I still remembered you, or parts of you. Your hair, your smile, the way you used to laugh and kiss me when I did stupid stuff, which makes me wonder how I even got into high school," Percy chuckled at that.

"You remembered me? Out of all the things you've done, like return Zeus's lightning bolt, or defeat Kronos, you remember me?"

"Of course. Because I couldn't have done any of those things without you," Percy said, but his eyes weren't focused.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just something Hera told me. It's nothing," Percy spoke a little too quickly.

"Something to do with the quest?"

Percy looked at Annabeth for a second, and then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, kind of. But not just that. She said… she told me some stuff about you causing trouble, and having some task to do. I don't know whether or not to believe her."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, before speaking very quietly, "Percy, I don't know what that's about. I don't know what in all of Olympus and Hades is going to happen when we sail to Greece. But I do know I'll stand by you. That's one thing that is never going to change."

"Thank you, Annabeth," Percy said, and he pulled Annabeth into a kiss. After they pulled apart, Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's chest. She opened her mouth to speak. _Her causing trouble… did that have something to do with Athena's gift?_ Annabeth very much wanted to scream the truth out, but her new secret stayed inside.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy murmured against her hair.

Annabeth drew in a sharp breath. "I-I love you too, Seaweed Brain."


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning, Again

**I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Rick Riordan. Inspired by the ending of The Son of Neptune. This is how I think The Mark of Athena should go. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe! I'm thinking about writing from other character's POV's, but I'm not sure to make those chapters of this or just write another version MOA from their POV. Suggestions! And yes, there's a line in here that's sounds like it's from Victorious, but I didn't even notice until I read back through it.**

When Annabeth woke up that morning, she buried her face in her pillow. _Yesterday couldn't have happened. It was all a dream. You're going to open your eyes and see the inside of the Athena cabin. Nothing happened. Your powers won't be gone, and everything will be-_

A voice interrupted her. "Annabeth, c'mon! You're gonna miss breakfast!" Leo shouted into the doorway.

Annabeth scurried out of bed, anxious to see Percy again, to make sure that her memories were correct. She also wondered what had happened with Piper last night. Her bunk, below Annabeth's, was empty, and the sheets were neat, so either Piper had woken up early or not come back all night.

Annabeth dressed quickly and went up on deck, where she saw demigods sliding down the inflatable exit ramp (Leo had positively _begged _for it to be installed) and heading into the city. The thought of demigods growing up here, getting married and having children of their own, made Annabeth's stomach flip. If this was really possible…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then slid down the ramp. As she landed on the ground, her foot caught on something, and she tripped. Annabeth would have landed face first if it weren't for someone reaching out to steady her.

"Watch it. You don't honestly think you can fake an injury to get out of going to breakfast with me, do you?" Percy teased.

"_I'm _not the one who got themselves taken away by a goddess for eight months," Annabeth teased back, punching Percy playfully in the arm.

Percy laughed, but it clouded slightly, like he was worried. Annabeth put her arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Time to show me your city,"

Percy bowed mockingly. "Right this way, m'lady," he hooked his arm through Annabeth's and pulled her along.

Annabeth loved the city. The aqueducts were amazingly structured. The statues were brilliant. All the buildings were perfect replicas of ancient Roman buildings.

"The city's called 'New Rome'. We're all picnicking in the Field of Mars, where the war games are played," he told her.

"Wow, Percy. We have a _lot _of catching up to do. You've been busy," Annabeth said.

"Right he has!" A voice boomed from their right. Annabeth had been so caught up in everything else; she hadn't noticed the line of identical, armless statues.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, this is Terminus, the god of boundaries,"

"This young man helped me destroy a giant! Now, if he could only get a proper haircut… Ah, there you are Julia," He said, spotting the little girl peeking out from behind him.

"Weapons here, please!" she squeaked, holding out a metal tray. "I'm a professional!"

Annabeth laughed and dropped her celestial bronze knife on the tray. "Take good care of it for me."

Julia nodded vigorously, and when Percy leaned down to drop his pen on the tray, she could hear Julia whisper, "Your girlfriend's pretty."

Percy whispered back, "I know, but she's a real pain in the-"

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him along.

Later at breakfast, Annabeth spotted Piper, sitting alone and poking halfheartedly at a bowl of black bean soup. Annabeth nudged Percy. "You think I should go talk to her?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, she looks like she needs some alone time. Besides, I've been wanting to talk to you about Hazel. She's having some… relationship issues," Annabeth would've laughed, but something told her that Percy was serious.

"She seemed kind of shaken up last night when she saw Leo. Do they know each other?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, not _really_. But you see, she's not from around here. Actually, Hazel's-"

"Hazel's what? Standing right behind you?" A voice said. Hazel plopped down on the grass beside them, laughing, before stealing a French fry off Percy's plate.

"No, I was just seeing if Annabeth could help with some of our, and your, 'problems'."

That sobered her up. "He told you! He said he wasn't going to tell anyone!" Hazel glowered at Percy, the anger seeming out of place on her kind face.

"Actually, I didn't tell her. I was about to. You see, Annabeth, Hazel is actually from 1942, and her best friend was, like, Leo Valdez's great-grandfather or something," Percy told Annabeth.

Annabeth stared at him, certain he was joking. "Seriously, Percy. I'm your girlfriend and all, but you can't expect me to laugh at that."

"It does sound sort of 'out there'. But no, he's telling the truth. I was released from the Underworld by my brother when Gaea opened the Doors of Death," Hazel explained.

"Wait, your brother? You're a daughter of Pluto. Who's your brother?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"My brother's name is Nico di Angelo. He was in the Underworld, searching for his sister, Bianca, when he found me. And now he might be back in the Underworld. Forever," Hazel looked down, her gold eyes filling with tears.

Annabeth almost choked on a grape. "Nico di Angelo? He's your brother? But Percy and I have known him for years!"

"I started remembering him a little bit ago. Nico hated my guts for about a year, because I promised I would keep Bianca safe on a quest to save Artemis," Percy said to Hazel.

Hazel nodded. "I knew that something was up between the two of you. He wouldn't tell me anything, but it was kind of obvious."

Just then, a streak of golden brown shot across the field, and Arion was standing directly above them. Hazel reached up and patted his neck. "Hey, Arion. You hungry?" She asked. The moment she said that, a big gold nugget unearthed itself from the dirt. Arion bent down and chomped it up.

"Umm, which should I be concerned about? The fact that the horse just ate a gold nugget or that it just popped out of the ground?" Annabeth asked Hazel.

Hazel scowled. "It's my curse. Nico used to make skeletons when his feelings got out of control. I make precious jewels and metals,"

Annabeth nodded thoughtfully. "In Roman mythology, where Hades was Pluto, he _was _also the god of riches. That makes sense."

Arion snorted angrily, his eyes fixed on the sky. "Whoa, dude. What do you mean, 'that sucker doesn't know what he's in for'? You're the only horse here!" Percy said, speaking directly to Arion.

Annabeth pointed up at the sky, where a large black blob was descending. "Looks like we'll have to finish this conversation later. We've got more friends to introduce."


	4. Chapter 4:The Romans Befriend New Allies

**Aggh! It's been so long! I'm working on ALL of my stories tonight. I'm full of turkey and loaded with inspiration. Gimmeh suggestions! I know where I'm going but I don't know how to get there! R&R, please! Reviews keep me eager to write more! I love criticism, seriously. It in no way offends me. Honest, unless you're rude about it, you will have me brimming with joy. Now, without further daft blethering (I love Leviathan, can't you tell?), I give you chapter four! **

The minute Blackjack landed, he nearly knocked Percy down with the Pegasus equivalency of a hug. He wrapped his wings around Percy, very macho-like.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Blackjack. It must've been hard for you, what with nobody buying you doughnuts," Percy told his Pegasus, patting his nose. Blackjack nodded and backed up, sniffling.

Just now landing were Guido and Porkpie, who were carrying Rachel, Grover, and, strangest of all, Juniper, carrying a book bag.

"PERCY!" Rachel shouted, practically cannon-balling herself at Percy. He hugged her, then high-fived Grover.

Annabeth watched all this silently, not wanting to admit to herself that she was jealous. Come on, she hadn't seen Seaweed Brain in eight months. Annabeth was sure that she was permitted alone time with her boyfriend.

Percy grinned. "I thought I'd never see you again, man!"

"Juniper, how did you get here?" Annabeth asked.

Juniper pulled her book bag off and unzipped it, revealing a potted juniper bush. "I found a way around it! As long as I keep this with me, I can go wherever I want. It took forever to dig up, though, and I almost missed them. We were supposed to arrive earlier,"

"And you got here not a moment too soon. Look," Hazel said, pointing across the field. Jason and Reyna were walking toward them, about a foot apart and not talking. Reyna looked angry and sad, but Jason just looked plain tired. Annabeth couldn't blame him; this whole Reyna/Piper thing was just one of his problems.

"Percy, I don't think you've formally met Jason yet. He was your predecessor as praetor. Jason, this is Percy," Reyna said stiffly.

Percy and Jason shook hands, grinning at each other. It just so happened that Percy was wearing his purple Camp Jupiter shirt, while Jason was wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Man, that must have made Octavian really mad," Jason said.

"Octavian?" Annabeth said.

Hazel scowled. "He's the camp augur. You'll meet him soon enough."

"So they don't have an oracle?" Rachel asked.

Reyna nearly laughed. "Of course we don't have an oracle! Why does this come as a surprise to every _greacus_ that visits this camp?"

"Because _I_ am the oracle! The first living on in over sixty years!" Rachel said, slightly offended. "And I am not a Greek, I'm a mortal!"

Reyna's eyes widened. "You're the oracle? If you're mortal, as you say, that would be very unlikely."

"Don't get me started," Rachel warned. "Sometimes I just spout prophecies, like- oh no…" Rachel doubled over. Jason caught her arm, and she immediately straightened up. He eyes glowed bright green, and when she spoke, her voice was tripled, as if there were three of her speaking.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

Rachel collapsed, and Juniper and Hazel helped her lay down on the sand. Reyna looked horrified. "You know that prophecy? It's a very old prophecy, one of the few we have. We've dreaded the time that it might come true-"

"That time is now," Annabeth said. "The seven have already been chosen. Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, myself, and two others from your camp."

Percy nodded. "I already know who they are. Hazel and Frank," He told them.

"Where is Frank, anyway? And Leo?" Hazel asked, looking around. She looked nervous. Annabeth couldn't blame her.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know about Leo, but here comes Frank now."

Frank walked up to them. "What is up with the Mars children? The oldest girl, Clarisse, is terrible! How could they be my siblings?" He looked positively outraged.

"They're really Ares kids. Clarisse, well, she's just Clarisse. Once you get to know her, she's not really any better," Percy explained.

Frank shook his head in bewilderment. "And that guy, Chris, how can he stand her?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy's just being stupid. Clarisse has been a really good friend. She's known Chris for a long time, and she helped save him from eternal madness. She more than just brawn and bulk, you know."

Frank mulled this over for a second. "I guess you're right. Mars told me some stuff about that; that being a child of Mars is about having a sense of duty."

From her spot away from everyone, Piper glanced their way, noticing the unusually large gathering. Annabeth waved her over, not wanting the girl to feel left out.

"Looks like everybody got here before me. But where's Leo?" Piper asked, her voice softer than normal.

Sighing Annabeth answered, "I think I'm going to have to look for him. Wanna come with?"

Piper nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure. It would be nice to explore this place," she replied.

As she and Annabeth left the group, she heard Piper mutter beside her, "At least then I'll have someone to cheer me up a bit."


	5. Chapter 5: The Coincidental Happenings

Piper and Annabeth walked, side-by-side, across the sand. Once they were out of sight and sound of everybody, Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Listen, let's put aside my problems right now. What's wrong with you? You've been acting so strange lately," Piper's eyes narrowed, and Annabeth knew she would be able to see through any lie given.

"Hera told Percy that the person closest to him was going to cause trouble. And we both think that person might be me. That and…" Annabeth twisted her camp necklace between her fingers. She was scared to tell anyone what was going on with her. But Piper would understand, most likely.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I've been having these strange dreams. I keep hearing a voice say _'Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark Of Athena burns through Rome.' _Percy told me that Ella, the harpy, said that once to him. And twice, when I woke up, my fingers were glowing red. My eyes-" Annabeth couldn't say anymore, couldn't describe the scarlet that covered her entire eye. Couldn't say how _powerful _she felt in those moments.

Piper was too astonished to speak, for a moment, before recovering herself. But when she did, her words surprised Annabeth. "Okay. So we need to figure out what's happening here. What exactly this has to do with the Prophecy of Seven. It'll be okay," Piper's words calmed Annabeth, but she could tell that the daughter of Aphrodite was not using her charm speaking powers.

Annabeth nodded, and they started walking again. "What about you and Jason?"

Piper blew out a sigh. "I just don't know. I'm pretty sure he hates me and Reyna right now. We've kind of ruined this for him, you know, getting to come home. And he's really worried about Thalia."

A thought sparked in Annabeth's mind. "Hey, you don't think Nico and Thalia's disappearances are connected, do you? Since Thalia is Jason's sister, and Nico is Hazel's brother. Son of Jupiter, daughter or Pluto."

Piper pondered this. "Probably. When you're a demigod, coincidences are nonexistent."

The two were silent as they walked the rest of the way to the warship. They climbed the ladder attached to it. As builder of the ship, Leo had given himself his own captain's quarters. Piper knocked on the door, and opened it after a few seconds.

Leo's room was a mess. Clothes and tools were scattered on the floor. Maps and charts and diagrams hung sideways on the walls. And Leo, a smudge of grease across his face, laying on his bunk, snoring lightly, a journal propped open on his chest.

Annabeth peered at the name on the cover of the book. _Samuel Valdez._ The owner must have been related to Leo. Maybe this was the person that Hazel had known so long ago. Annabeth moved forward to pick the journal up, but she stopped when she noticed Piper staring at a piece of notebook paper lying on Leo's cluttered desk.

When Annabeth tip toed over to get a closer look, her body froze in horror. Scrawled hurriedly we the words that had been haunting Annabeth's dreams since the night Percy disappeared; _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _Below that, the words _If it's wisdom's daughter, why am I seeing Piper? _

The two girls exchanged glances, and then turned and left as quickly as possible. Piper slipped the piece of paper into her pocket before she left, shutting the cabin door as quietly as possible.

After that, they got off the ship as quickly as possible, terrified (well, as terrified as one can be while sliding down a green inflatable slide) of what they'd found.

Once they were at a suitable distance from t he warship, Piper turned to Annabeth. "When we get some time alone with Leo, we have to interrogate him about this. All of it."

Annabeth agreed. "Hazel needs to be a part of this, too. She's really torn up about Leo. And if that journal belongs to the person she met back then…" Piper had heard enough of their conversation to understand.

Before they joined their group again, Piper whispered one last thing, "_Tell no one." _

For a girl eager to be a real girlfriend again, Annabeth sure wasn't being a very good one.

**Bleh, this is terribly short. And from now on, there is an implied apology for my extreme lack of updates. There's just so much school. SO MUCH. And I started writing these really good regular fiction stories… I kind of lost track of everything. But expect there to be possible Homestuck fanfictions. As soon as I catch up, that is. I have a very short attention span and tend to get bored with things. I'm working out a system, so waits won't be as long. Review!**


End file.
